Really? That Easy?
by Sandy x Maxwell 4ever
Summary: Um. I got bored. My poor attempt at humor.


More pure boredom during class after finishing my work.

….

"'Amtaro?"

"One sec Bij. This show is hilarious!"

"'Amtaro? Are you catching 'Annah Montana?"

"Yeah, this is gold!"

Hamtaro said laughing. Bijou just looked confused. Finally making sure her blue top and white mini skirt were in order she walked over to Hamtaro and stood in from of the TV.

She finally sat down on the arm test, which unfortunately was where Hamtaro's arm was. Bijou jumped off Hamtaro the second she heard him scream.

"Gosh Bij, your _heavy_!"

"Excuse moi?"

"Your _heavy_!"

"Well." Finally giving up she eased herself on his lap. "I vanted to tell you somezhing."

"Wait I love this part!"

Bijou mentally growled and graced the remote and turned off the TV. Tossing it behind her she heard a far away "OW!"

"Again! I vanted to tell to tell you somezhing."

"What is it?"

"I vanted to tell you that I like you."

"I like you too Bij!"

"Really?"

"Ya! You're a great friend!"

Bijou got up and growled. "Not what I meant." She mumbled.

Hamtaro got up and turned on the TV. When Bijou came back she held flowers and truffles in a cardboard heart.

"For you 'Amtaro!" Bijou said batting her eyelashes. Without looking at her he quickly said "thank you" and shoved the chocolates into his mouth.

Dropping the flowers he saw a paper in them and said, "Hey Bijou, there's a paper in the flowers."

"Oui 'Amtaro! Your supposed to read it!"

"Awww. Do I have to?"

Bijou just glared.

"Can you pick that up for me, Bij?"

She bent down and picked up the stuff. "Fine." She stomped over to the kitchen pushing open the door she plopped down on the table. "How's it like, going Bijou?" Sandy asked.

"Not well im guessing."

"Ookwee!"

"Non. He's soo thick minded!"

"Try cooking him something!" Pashmina suggested. Bijou smiles as Penelope lifted her blanket so you could see her smiling face. Sandy just started drawing again.

"Vhat are you drawing?"

Sandy sighed dreamily, "Maxwell."

She snapped out of her trance. "I-I mean flowers!"

Pashmina giggled snatching the book from Sandy she quickly flipped through it. "Your so detailed Sands! I wouldn't mind drawing pictures of Stan…"

"I can't believe you like my bro! Ewww!"

"Okay girls! Pashy 'elp me cook for 'Amtaro!"

"Fine."

Finally we see the girl standing in from of the smoking oven. Covered in flour, eggs, and Sandy was wearing a red apron. Bijou wearing a blue apron. And Pashmina wearing a pink apron.

Penelope just sat in the corner covered in so much flour only when she blinked could you tell she was there.

Finally pulling a burnt chocolate heart shaped cake out of the oven, Bijou smiled.

"It's not too bad."

Bijou took a knife and carved it so the burnt parts would be off. Bijou heard a small cough from somewhere.

"Who vas zhat?" Bijou she Pashmina and Sandy merely shrugged. Pashmina's eyes grew wide. "Where's Penny?"

"O-Ookyoo?"

"OMG Penny! Pashmina picked Penelope up and carried her to the bathroom, "Good luck Bij." She said before closing the door and starting a bath for Penelope.

Bijou walked out of the kitchen and to where Hamtaro was.

"Um, excuse me white flour covered lady. Your blocking the TV."

"'Amtaro? Here's a cake!"

"Cool!" He said trying to look around her.

"Move."

"Oh, sorry."

Bijou sighed when she realized he was not going to pay attention to her. Finally throwing the cake away she took a nice long shower. When she got out she put on an outfit similar to her first but the shirt was white and the skirt was blue.

"Wow Bijou lookin' good!"

"Buzz off Stan."

"Yea Stan! Buzz off!" Boss said pushing him aside, "So Bijou you wanna go sit on the couch and watch _The First Kiss_? The lights will be off and we'll be all alone."

"No Zhank you Bozz."

"I will!" Said a random girl named Denise who magically popped out of nowhere.

Then as Boss was being pulled away Denise giggled. Then you could hear kissing noises.

Bijou shivered. "Now zhat was creepy." (A/N: Sorry Dennie! I couldn't resist!)

Bijou walked back into the kitchen, which had been magically cleaned up suddenly. "Not going well?"

"Non. Why doesn't 'Amtaro get that I love him?"

"Really I love you too Bij!" Hamtaro said also magically popping out of nowhere. Bijou sighed, "I know 'Amtaro. 'You love all your friends'.

"No I _like_ all my friends." He grabbed Bijou's hands and looked her in the eyes, "I _love_ you."

Bijou smiled. Then YAY they kissed. Pashmina covered Penelope's eyes and I got bored with this.

THE END!

….

Uh. Again sorry Dennie. And hoped you liked it!

Sandy x Maxwell 4ever signing off! :3


End file.
